CORE A. PRIMATE RESEARCH LABORATORY This Core Unit, funded through a Consortium agreement with the Axion Research Foundation, provides primates, fetal tissue, laboratory facilities, necessary equipment, and supporting staff to carry out atl of the live-animal experiments in monkeys. It has been a key component of this program since the first successful neural transplants were carried out in monkeys at this facility prior to the funding of this program. The research proposed in the three projects of this proposal requires studies in nonhuman primates in order to increase the probability that the scientific knowledge gained and the techniques developed will be applicable to the human nervous system and possible treatments of its disorders. Based on prior experience, estimated effect sizes and variability from prior experiments, and the scientific rationales described in this proposal, these studies will require a large number of monkeys and embryos of specific ages. This facility, therefore, is unique in its ability to carry out these studies at the required level, not only because of the animal resources available in a primate source country, but because of the experienced, dedicated staff and veterinarians who provide the necessary support for animal care and research data collection. Although this is a separate laboratory, the projects and experiments wilt all actually be carried out by the senior investigators of the program or under their direct supervision.